destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Providence-47
Providence-47 is an Exo Hunter, and one of the first Guardians to encounter the House of Winter post-Collapse. He was also a former member of Fireteam Black. After the conclusion of the Battle of Old Seattle, he disappeared, supposedly now running secret operations for the Vanguard. History Pre-Collapse and Post-Collapse Many legends tell of the days of the Collapse, and how it almost destroyed all that we hold dear to us. How in our waning hours, the Traveler sacrificed itself to save us. The Darkness had long set its sights upon its mortal enemy, the Light, and it encroached upon our solar system like a creeping presence, crushing our grip among the stars, and with it our dreams. This brought upon the Collapse, which signaled the end of humanity's Golden Age. Were it not for the Traveler, who in its dying breath protected us from being consumed by the Darkness, all would have been truly lost. Providence-47 was many of the Exos manufactured during the Golden Age of humanity, forged with the consciousness of an unknown human. Their purpose has been lost to the decay of time, but many believed they were warriors; war machines created to protect their creators. Once such Exo, named Providence-47, was indeed a warrior. Though Exo were sentient, Providence was far closer to being robotic. As an artifical-born hunter, his reflexes were quick and his aim true; with nothing but a handcannon and throwing knives, he could down six targets in half the seconds. Even with how powerful he was, Providence died like the rest when the Darkness came. In the twilight of the Collapse, there came a time when the Traveler first created the Ghosts. Time passed as these curious creations traveled the cosmos, searching for their chosen bond. Providence was among the first of the Guardians, born from the ashes of the old ruins of Venus. All he knew, all he could know was the ways of his warrior instincts; how to kill. Easily, he was able to escape the ruined Ishtar Academy, destroying any Fallen who stood in his way. Truly, he hadn't exactly realized how powerful he truly was. He didn't know what to do with it. With the advice of his Ghost, Providence fled Venus and headed towards Earth, and civilization. Tempering the Machine Once arriving at the Tower, Providence promptly sought advice on how to better temper the feelings he felt. While most Exo were regarded as just metal frames to house the mind, he regarded himself as a killing machine. It was what he knew best, and all he knew. During the first few years of his stay at the Tower, Providence tended to distance himself from fellow Guardians, only seeking out the teachings of the Hunter Vanguard, Cayde-6. Even then, Providence didn't entirely need it; the more he was able to remember, the better he preformed. After some time, Providence saw an opportunity to test the skills he had taken years to hone and control. Vanguard scouts began giving reports of a large-scale mobilization in the ruins of Old Japan, cited to be the Cabal. Being an enemy he had yet to encounter, Providence relished the chance to test his abilities he had gained thus far. It was a piece of whatever machinery that controlled him, that stated for him to enjoy the hunt. Providence took so long to realize that part of him would always be there. In realizing this, he came to enjoy it. Tokyo Siege The Tokyo Siege was remembered as a large operation, and one of the first Earth encounters with the Cabal, post-Battle of Six Fronts. The Tokyo Siege introduced the War Dogs, a ruthless and aggressive Cabal legion with direct ties to the Cabal Emperor. Battle of Old Seattle Category:Argus Continuity Articles Category:Exos Category:Hunters Category:Guardians